conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Persecution of Faith (Iluvian)
The Persecution of Faith, known in Unitican as N'Kisro, was the systematic discrimination of those with religious beliefs in United Trowo, which began in the year 0, leading to the creation of The Holy Empire and the series of skirmishes and wars that followed. An estimated 500 million to 1 billion people with various different religious were openly discriminated against; rations, accommodations, educational positions and job opportunities for the religious were given lower priority. The persecution was carried out in stages, capitalizing on the vunerability and haplessness of the people after the Great War. As government of United Trowo spread across Trowo, laws were passed accusing the religious for indirectly causing the war. They claimed that religion was a mental disease and and the religious would hamper reconstruction effort with their "illogical" thinking. By using the National Identification system, the religious were separated into different zones. These zones were frequently the last to receive aid, and many who waited for aid instead of leaving them perished. Shanty towns constructed by the persecuted were frequently razed with the reason that they were fire hazards. The religious zones received their rations last, and the portions were also smaller. About half of religious people left the zones to scavenge amongst the unclaimed ruins, of which many were killed by security forces deeming them as "trespassing". The persecution of the religious continues to the present day in United Trowo, causing many of them to keep their beliefs secret and hold "underground" religious gatherings. Even though not as outright and serious as before, it is the continued source of friction between United Trowo and the The Holy Empire. Distinctive Features Year 0 to 10 Accusation and Persecution The founder members of United Trowo accused the religious and their religions for indirectly causing the Great War. The great powers at the time, Kineliz and Trestua, had state religions and were heavily religious, and the government of United Trowo accused the preachers and citizens for using their religions to spur on the wars. The whole concept of religion was seen as an evil that held back humanity from progressing, and the government encouraged the populace to ridicule and openly mock religions. During the initial periods of reconstruction, the religious were corralled into zones known as Ronaxes. ''These zones were the target of discrimination and persecution - brownouts and blackouts were extremely common, sewage would back up and shelters would often be destroyed during the hurricane seasons. Many suffered from malnutrition as ration sizes were smaller and given infrequently to those in the Ronaxes. Construction of permanent housing was conducted last, and when finally constructed, were often of inferior quality as compared with the other zones. Sterilization Medical Experimentation Religion was seen as a mental disease by the government of United Trowo, a construct of a flawed mind. Many religious people were prescribed medication and cases, had medical experimentation conducted upon unwillingly/unknowingly. Scientists at the time proposed a related gene/genes that compel a human to believe in a greater power, and many who were "identified" with this "gene" had vasectomies and oophorectomies done to prevent them from conceiving. An estimated 14% of the religious were sterilized in this manner. The Exodus ''Main article: Exodus The Exodus was the mass migration of the religious to as yet non-United Trowo controlled systems. Some wealthy religious people like Ryuku Wyestor and Pab Shimjan offered the use of their warp carriers to ferry intrepid refugees the chance of starting their lives free from the control of the United Trowo government. The previously Kineliz controlled world of Thavrin was heavily settled and expanded upon during this period, as well as the world of Hedia (now known as Hedia-Te-Ro). Year 11 to 24 Demonstrations, Rioting and Acts of Terrorism Main article: Years of Terror Demonstrations, both peaceful and violent, were extremely common in major cities like Alto Risé, Konavue and Skopjesoundé. Rioters frequently clashed with riot police and an estimated 24 000 in total were killed in riots from 0 to 24. Acts of terrorism were commonplace during the Years of Terror, a series of bombing campaigns that targeted government structures and city centers for mass casualty and public fear. Over 60 500 were killed in the Years of Terror, the most prominent being the hijacking of the aerosplane flight 151, killing 600 on board and 32 140 in the city of Futura. Plans were even discovered of an attempted collusion with Lives and Lives for Shelter First, a guerrilla group, to destroy the then under-construction orbital ring of Guldian. The government then responded with increased religious profiling and criminalized public displays of worship. Proselytizing was made a crime punishable by death and religious parents had their newly-born children taken away from them to "prevent the inevitable brainwashing". Prominent religious sympathizers and apologists disappeared overnight or disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Skirmish between United Trowo and the Religious sects The United Trowo space fleet was frequently raided during this time by ships from various religions and religious sects. The United Trowo government was receving news of the formation of The Holy Empire and the truce that was called between the different religions, and prevented ships from leaving Trowo, and entering Trowo if they were associated with the empire. This led to raiding campaigns against the fleet which allowed an estimated 32 million people to flee Trowo. During the span of 14 years, an estimated 700 spaceships were destroyed on both sides, and space infrastructure around Trowo was frequently destroyed, preventing services like GPS and satellite communications. An temporary truce was signed between United Trowo and The Holy Empire, on the grounds that any remaining religious citizens could be allowed safe passage out of United Trowo controlled worlds. Formation of The Holy Empire Main article: The Holy Empire The different religions came to a united stand against United Trowo and formed The Holy Empire, a feudal state lead by an Overseer. Founded in the year 12, the empire controlled 4 systems by the year 17, including the extremely lucrative system of Thavrin. The empire profited tremendously from the sale of Ayatha, a type of non-addictive hallucinogenic drug that grew in the system, along with Halksino, a plant that had excellent healing properties. Motive It is now largely accepted by historians that the Persecution of Faith was a retaliation of sorts against religious previlege in the past (-220 to 0). Despite the growing non-religious populations, which had almost outnumbered the the religious in the majority of kingdoms, nation-states and empires, it was common for the religious to hold positions of power. It is thought that the founders of United Trowo were those who were negatively impacted by this imbalance of power, and sought to reverse the situation and start a new world where religion could never play any large roles. The founder of United Trowo, Hiro Hyai, mentioned several times in his autobiography the deep-seated grudges he had against religion. Impact The Persecution of Faith has had lasting impacts not only on the interactions between United Trowo and The Holy Empire, but also how United Trowo citizens see their religious brethren. The world rosif, meaning religious, has becoming a vulgar slur of sorts in United Trowo, having the same connotations as "mentally-ill". Many of the remaining religious populace in United Trowo still face discrimination such as being turned away from hotels, not being served at eateries, jeering on public transport etc. Religious politicians are almost never elected, and employers tend to reject religious applicants. Technically still at war, The Holy Empire frequently uses the Persecution of Faith as the casus belli for attacks on United Trowo controlled systems. They have cited the liberation of the religious as their casus belli for attacks on 13 of United Trowo's system, including an attack on the core world of Ikétink . Category:United Trowo